


Keeping you safe

by Qwerty1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, anxiety trigger.warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1





	Keeping you safe

Niall has absolutely no idea why he's scared. It's obviously not because of Harry, he trusts his boyfriend with his life. Ever since they decided to try BDSM they made sure to take safety first. Harry, being the overprotective boyfriend is, was really scared he would hurt his Nialler at first, but after doing it a few times they learned the limits, what felt good and what's too much.

Harry runs his hands over Nialls body, begining to lift his shirt over his head. Niall closes his eyes and tells himself to take deep, calm breaths. He's got no reason for anxiety now, this is Harry and Harry won't ever hurt him.

He's being pulled out of his thoughts as Harry pushes him back, so he ends up on his back on the bed. Harry crawls forward so he's laying right on top of Niall.  
"What's the matter baby, you don't seem to be in the mood?" the brunette asks and places one hand on Nialls cheek.  
"'M fine", Niall whispers.  
He really doesn't wanna tell Harry about how he's really feeling. He's sure it'll get better when they get into it.

"Take off your clothes and lay on the bed for me, yeah?" Harry whispers into his ear before standing up.  
Niall swallows hard, nods and beging to unzip his pants.  
"Good boy", Harry praises with a big smile before leaving the room.

When he returns, he's naked as well. Nialls heart starts beating really fast in his chest as he notices the handcuffs in Harrys hand. He keeps telling himself there's nothing to worry about, they made sure to have a safeword in case things got too rough. 

"Will you be a good boy for me, baby? Hm?" Harry asks as he slowly walks towards the bed.  
Niall doesn't trust his voice, so he just nods. Turns out that wasn't enough for Harry, who quickly climbs onto the bed and sits down next to Niall.  
"What was that, love? I'd prefer to hear your voice", he says slowly and reaches out to grab one of Nialls wrists.  
Niall just can't do it anymore. He feels like he's trapped inside this really smal box and the box is slowly running out of oxygen. He breaths heavily and tries to pull his wrist away from Harrys grip.

"No! No!" he screams, tears now streaming down his face.  
Harry can feel his heart stop in his chest. He throws the cuffs away and wraps Niall in his arms, kissing away the tears of the shaking boy.  
"Niall! It's okay Niall, I'm right here angel. Right here."  
Niall presses himself closer to Harry and lets out smal sobs. Harry holds him in his lap and rocks him back and forth gently. When he finally can feel Niall relaxing, he breaks the silence:

"What happened, love? You wanna tell me why you freaked out?" he asks while stroking the blondes face.  
Niall shakes his head.  
"I don't really... I don't know why, it just happened. Like, I know you'd never hurt me but at the same time I was so scared and I didn't know why...!"  
He's almost crying again, so Harry runs a hand through the blond hair and kisses him. He feels Niall relaxing into the kiss. 

Harry pulls away a moment later and strokes Niall cheek.  
"It's okay angel, you don't need an explanation. Sometimes you just can't control your feelings. You're probably just really stressed right now."  
Niall nods and leans forward, pressing his lips to Harrys. He closes his eyes and feels himself relaxing completely. Harry pulls away after a few seconds, but keeps his lips a few inches from Nialls.

"I want you to choose what we're gonna do now, angel. We could just cuddle, we don't need to continue this if you don't want to."  
Niall presses his face into Harrys neck and sights happily. Harry runs his fingers through Nialls hair and whispers sweet nothings into his ear, not wanting to push Niall if he's not ready to make that decision yet. 

After several minutes passed, Niall speaks quietly.  
"I want... you could help me down...", he breaths out.  
"Sub space? You sure, angel? Last time you went down you got so affected you almost cried."  
Niall nods.  
"Yea, I know. But at the same time it felt really nice and the fuzzy feeling made me really relaxed", he says, smiling softly.  
"Alright baby, you decide."

Niall lays down on his back again, Harry getting the handcuffs and sitting down next to him.  
"It won't work if you touch yourself, Ni. I don't need to cuff you to the bed though, just to keep your hands together."  
Niall nods and Harry gives him a loving smile before grabbing one of his wrists and attaching the cuffs to it. He repeats it with the second wrist, so he can't pull his hands apart.  
"Good boy. You remember the safeword?"  
Niall nods and Harry presses a kiss to his forehead.  
"I love you, you know. And I'd never hurt you, angel."  
"I know, and I love you to."

There's a quiet moment of just the two of them sharing a smile before Harry nods.  
"Okay, let's get started with this."  
He leaves the room and returns a minute later with a light blue vibrator. Niall even remembers when they bought it, they almost got caught by fans while in a sex shop. 

Harry sits down on the bed once again and opens the bottle of lube. Niall never takes his eyes of the brunette as he covers the toy with lube. As if he's able to read Harrys thoughts, Niall spreads his legs. Harry gives him a proud smile before slowly pushing the toy inside of him, only a tiny bit. He can feel Niall tense up and he places a hand on his boyfriends tight to calm him down.

"It's okay love, I'm right here", he whispers gently.  
"H-Harryyy!" Niall whimpers and the cuffs rattles as he trashes against them.  
Harry pauses for a moment before pushing in deeper. Niall gasps and tenses up again, but relaxes once his body's adjusted and the toy is all the way inside, touching the sensitive nerves.

Harry lets go of the vibrator once he's sure it won't slip out again. He reaches over for the tiny remote on the bedside table. Niall looks like he's about to cry when he realizes what's gonna happen. He hasn't been touched and he's already hard, and so sensitive. But this is what he wants, he wants to go down and overstimulation is the fastest way of getting him there.

Harry picks up the remote and looks at it for a while, like he's thinking about what he's gonna do. After a few minutes of Niall whining in frustration, begging him to at least do something, he smirks at his boyfriend before turning on the vibrator on the third speed. Niall yelps and Harry can se tears begining to form in those beautiful blue eyes.  
"Shh angel, just try to relax. Do you want to stop?" he asks, worried.  
Niall shakes his head.  
"No, just... Feels fuzzy...", he whimpers.  
Harry slowly kisses the tears away, one by one. Niall gives him a weak smile and fights against the cuffs.  
"Harry! Pleasepleaseplease", he begs, the words melting together as he speaks.  
Harry shakes his head.

"I'm sorry angel, I can't. You wanted to go down, remember?" he speaks softly.  
"Mhhm!" is all Niall responds with, Harry guesses it's some kind of protest.  
He grabs the remote once more.  
"I'm speeding that thing up, yeah? You can still use the word if you need", he says gently.  
As much as Niall wanna disagree with that, he knows it will bring him down faster and he already feels fuzzy so it can't be very long until he gets there. He gives a tiny nod and Harry puts the vibrator on the fourth speed.

Niall can't really feel anything. He hears Harrys voice floating around him, but he can't tell what the boy is saying. His body is growing heavier and heavier with each buzz of the vibrator. He don't think he's ever been this hard in his life.

Right when he thinks he'll pass out from the pain in his cock, he comes. The world turns white and he feels like he's slowly floating away from reality.

 

When he comes back, the vibrator is gone from his sore hole and the handcuffs are no longer keeping his hands above his head.  
"Haz?" he groans weakly.  
"I'm right here, darling", Harry whispers gently while stroking his hair.  
Niall closes his eyes again and smiles happily.  
"How are you feeling, angel?" Harry asks and places a kiss on his cheek.  
"Alright, a bit floaty and funny."  
"That's good, isn't it?"  
Niall nods and moves closer to Harry. They lay like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment.

"Don't you need to get off?" Niall asks suddenly.  
"Already did", Harry answers with a smile.  
"Oh", Niall says when he notices the white small, puddle near the end of the bed.  
Harry laughts and holds Niall closer.

"You think you can sit up? I have a feeling we better clean up before going to sleep."  
Niall nods, noticing how sweaty he is.  
"'M not sure, still feels a bit floaty", he admits.  
Harry holds Niall as close as he possibly can and Niall burys his face in Harrys neck.  
"We can wait for a bit, yeah? Just cuddle?"  
Niall agrees with that, nodding.  
"We probably should, I'm sore as fuck", he giggles.  
"Sorry 'bout that", Harry says with a smal smile.  
Niall shakes his head.  
"Don't apologize, it was really nice."  
Harry looks at him with heart eyes and presses a kiss to his lips.


End file.
